Bella seduces Edward
by Alikaki
Summary: As my first fan fiction I wanted to write a seduction scene which would come right after the part in the series where Bella wants to make love to Edward before she is turned and he says "No"
1. Chapter 1

_Bella seduces Edward_

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer's Twilight - this is a work of fan fiction and my first attempt at all this so please be kind. R&R, thanks._

_As my first fan fiction I wanted to write a seduction scene which would come right after the part in the series where Bella wants to make love to Edward before she is turned and he says "No"_

Part1: The man actually said no! What man, vampire, says no when a woman throws herself at him? A woman that he supposedly loves and wants like no other. I don't believe it! I gave into his old fashioned ideas about getting married and he won't budge on the sex issue. I just don't understand, who says no to sex? Doesn't he know that he won't hurt me? I trust him with my life, with my all. Why doesn't he trust himself to grant me my wish? All I want before turning into a vampire is to experience him. Him, in all his glory, with my own human heart, with my human body and emotions. If I am to only want blood after I am turned, this is the one thing I want to fully experience before that happens. I want to make love with Edward.

His rejection keeps playing over and over in my head. I want him and I think he wants me. I don't know much about sexual chemistry, but he must want me, I mean the man asked me to marry him. There has to be a way to get him to come around. And that's when it came to me, "I'll seduce him", "I'll seduce Edward". Women have been seducing men from the beginning of time, it shouldn't be that difficult. Maybe I'll get Alice to help me. I can't tell her what my plan is though, Edward will read her mind. I have to be careful about this before I embarrass myself and Edward. With this in mind I call Alice…

"Hi Alice"

"Bella? Is everything ok?" Alice asks her voice full of concern.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper are out hunting and I never call. No wonder she's concerned.

"Everything is fine Alice. I'm just bored. With Edward and the boys out feeding and Charlie at work, I got kind off bored. I was wondering if you wanted to do something. I don't know maybe go out, get some fresh air?" I held my breath waiting to see if the bait worked. Alice loves shopping so I'm hoping that will be her first thought.

"Let's go shopping! There's this store I've been dying to get to, no pun intended…" Alice went on in her singing voice, giggling with excitement about the prospect of shopping, especially with me since I usually hate it. Now I have a reason, a purpose, a plan, so I'm excited about the idea.

"I'll be at your house in ten minutes to pick you up Bella" and with that the line went dead.

There's got to be something said with the Cullen's phone etiquette. Once they get to the point they hang up. No goodbyes or pleasantries. I giggle to myself, "Will I be that short with people when I talk to them after I'm changed?" The thought slips my mind as I start planning all the different ways to try to seduce Edward. I hope this works. My thoughts are interrupted by a car beeping. Alice is here, time to go…

Part 2: After a couple of hours of shopping with Alice, I am reminded why I hate it. All the stores we visited seem like a blur. I can't even remember how many outfits I've tried on today, but with Alice's helpful guidance on a few outfits my new seductive wardrobe is complete. The only other difficult part of our trip was trying to convince Alice to let me pay for my new clothes. Although we disagreed, I got my way at the end. I convinced her by reminding her of all the new clothes she'll help me buy after I am changed. That placated her for the moment.

Alice dropped me off at home after a day of shopping. No later had I walked into my room and there was Edward, jumping in my window. God he looked great. Freshly fed his eyes shone like the sun, my own personal sun. He waked over to me slowly, fearing my reaction or over reaction from our previous conversation in his room.

"Bella, I've missed you" Edward mumbled and made his way across the room to my side. I smiled brightly at him, threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

He was taken aback by my reaction, but held me lightly and gazed into my eyes. He slowly lowered his lips onto mine and kissed me, oh ever so gently. I gave him a peck back, and twirled away. I told him all about my day with Alice, feigning excitement about shopping and leaving him "hanging" on the kiss.

"I missed you too. Did you have a good time with the boys? Take down any mountain lions?" I asked, remembering his taste for the wild beasts.

"No lions Bella, but Emmett did manage to snag a couple of bears" he snickered. I giggled along with him remembering Emmett's excitement at the thought of wrestling with bears.

"Did they put up much of a fight?" I asked already knowing the answer. No beast could match the strength of a vampire.

Edward shook his head and grinned at me as if recalling his excursion with his brothers.

I talked for the whole evening it seems like. It's been a while since I maintained such a long conversation, but I had to distract Edward from not only what happened at his house, but also from my current behavior. Normally I am all over him, touching him, hugging and kissing him but tonight I've kept my distance. My plan is to frustrate him, to drive him crazy, not to let him touch me but to make him want me. And so far it's worked like a charm.

Edward hovered close to me, dangerously close, even sometimes raising his hand as if to touch me but ultimately stopping himself. Good, he's itching to touch me. This is how I feel about him, I want to touch him, fully experience him and he denies me. Now I am denying him the same, but how long can I hold out against this onslaught of emotion? I want, no need to be with Edward. This restraint is killing me, but I have to remember my plan, my ulterior motive.

To distract myself I busied with preparing dinner for Charlie and in no time at all, dad was home. Edward left giving me and Charlie some privacy for dinner. He gave me a quick peck before he left and neither of us deepened the kiss.

"I'll see you later "Edward said, hesitating a little after our quick kiss.

"You are coming by later tonight, aren't you?" I asked, with uncertainty in my voice. Suddenly I was very anxious about his leaving. I wanted to make sure I would see him later tonight. I glanced into his eyes, and he into mine. There seemed to be an unanswered question hanging between us. Did I want him to come back, this questions was fuelled by my curious behavior. I smiled at him and said "Please" and with that he got the answer he was looking for.

"I'll see you after dinner Bella. You know I love to watch you sleep" and with that he was off, flashing out of the room right before my eyes.

Part 3: After dinner, I showered and washed my hair, l used a small portion of the lotion me and Alice bought earlier while shopping, and dressed in my new pajamas, if you can call them that. The bottoms were black shorts, formfitting, stretchy with a little lace on the end with a matching black kami with lace trimming. All in all, the outfit was sexy and comfortable. Seduction plan aside, I don't think I could handle something outright sexy.

I headed to my room, expecting to find Edward already there waiting for me but he wasn't. The room was empty, so I decided to busy myself and tidied up a bit. I turned the radio on and something slow and melodic was playing. My thoughts wandered to Edward and the things I wanted to do to him, with him, and I blushed. The seduction scene played out in my mind almost like a movie scene. My breathing got faster, my whole body felt warmer at the idea of being with Edward. I started swaying to the music, dancing slowly seductively, glancing in the mirror once in a while. I pictured him there, being my audience, pretending I was dancing for him. My hips swayed to the music, my hands slid up my thighs to my hips, my pulse going crazy at the thought of him watching my little dance number. And suddenly I was jerked out of my fantasy by what sounded like a grunt, and there he was. There was Edward, at my window, eyes burning, watching. Hmm maybe he was watching me the whole time. This lifted my spirits and excited me.

"Bella" he breathed and in superhuman speed came towards me. His lips were everywhere, his hands in my hair gently tugging. I quickly raised my lips to meet his, fuelled on by the eagerness I felt. He kissed me like he'd never kissed me before, passion flaring, lips nipping, tongues fighting. This is what I wanted. This is the reaction I was hoping for. Who knew my little dance number in front of the mirror would get such great results.

Edward kissed me passionately, his hands travelled everywhere from my hair to my back, further down to my backside, squeezing lightly, then back up to my hips where he pulled me closer. I could feel all of him, his stone cold body melting against mine, my breasts crushed on his hard chest. My breathing had almost stopped and I could feel his body trying to regain control. Oh no he doesn't, if anyone is going to end this embrace it will be me and on my terms. I leaned further into him; my hands intertwined in his hair and I deepen the kiss even further. God I want this man. I can feel an ache build somewhere deep inside me and all I know is that I want more. I pull his head back, and my tongue grazes his jaw. His eyes burn full of passion, of need for me. I gently bite his jaw and Edward groans throwing his head back, giving me better access to his neck. I kiss and lick his throat trailing down to his collarbone and back up to his waiting lips. Once again he kisses me fervently; our lips are everywhere all at once. Control, I have to remind myself. I have to be in control of this or it will end as badly as the last time in his room, with me being rejected once he regains his equilibrium.

I push against his chest and he stops his assault. My lungs fill with much needed air. I could smell him, my nostrils filled with Edwards's scent, my lips burned from the intensity of his kiss. I stared at him in disbelief. Wow, we do have chemistry I thought to myself and smiled.

"Oh Bella, what are you doing to me?" he said, taking a deep steadying breath and leaning his forehead against mine. We gazed at each other with disbelief. It seems that both of us did not know how intense and out of control our feelings could get. Good, I thought to myself, this is what I wanted.

"I could say the same to you" I whispered, as if not trusting my own voice.

I push myself away from his cold, solid chest against the wall to steady myself. My legs feel like jelly and I feel almost faint. This man drives me crazy and I am reminded of the growing discomfort in my lower belly and the pressure between my legs. I want…I don't know what exactly I want, but I know he is the only one that can ease this ache, this need.

It took a few minutes for both of us to regain our composure. We stood there for what seemed an eternity, me against the wall, Edward hovering above me.

"Nice outfit" Edward said while giving me a once over. His eyes looked directly at me, all the way down to my soul.

Nice outfit! That's what the man has to say after that mind-blowing kiss? I don't know if it's the absurdity of his comment or the fact that he caught me totally of guard with his words but I started laughing. We both laughed simultaneously. Our laughter died down, and Edward grabbed my hand leading me to the bed. We laid down and I immediately found the nook in between his arm and chest which is my favorite place in the world to be. As my body relaxed I drifted off to a deep sleep, seduction plans forgotten.

Part 4: The morning sun woke me from my slumber. My room was brightly lit and could feel the heat of the sun over my body, warming me further under my blanket. Without opening my eyes I reached on the bed next to me, hoping to find Edward there. His side of the bed was empty but still cool. "He hasn't been gone long" I told myself, trying to squash the panic his absence left. I stretched out on the bed, feeling content and utterly lazy and then I remembered, "school argh".

I slowly got up, raced to the shower and mentally scanned for the appropriate new outfit for today's occasion. Last night had gone well, but it was only the beginning of my plan. It would take a lot more than a few mind-blowing kisses to convince Edward to grant me my wish. I finished getting ready and made my way out the door. Edward was already there waiting for me. He was leaning against his Volvo, wearing a sweater that outlined his fit arms and chest very nicely and jeans that hung low on his hips and he looked delicious. I looked at him with appreciation as he looked me up and down in my new clothes. Although it was cooler out, I opted for a skirt, leggings, knee length boots and a curve hugging sweater. The outfit hugged me in all the right places, making me feel super feminine and sexy.

His appraisal completed and the enjoyment of what he saw apparent on his face, Edward pulled me to him once I reached the car and gave me a huge kiss. His lips were intent on mine, but he did not open his mouth or use his tongue to deepen the kiss. He released me saying "Bella you look beautiful" and looked at me in awe. I don't understand how he can look at me the same way I look at him. He is so heartbreakingly beautiful, Adonis like, yet his eyes reflect the same emotion I feel when looking at my gorgeous vampire.

School went by in a blur. Everyone was complementing me on my new outfit; Alice was especially bubbly after seeing me in my new clothes. Mike Newton couldn't stop staring at me. This is not good I thought to myself. I don't want Edward reading his mind, who knows what that boy will be thinking. The thought made me kind of queasy. The only person, the only man I want thinking of me sexually was Edward.

Lunch time came and I was in the cafeteria at my usual table with my friends Angela, Jessica and Mike. Edward was nowhere in sight. Damn him for making me wait! My first thought was that something happened to him, but then I saw him, or felt him, out of the corner of my eye talking to Alice. Oh oh this is not good. What if she saw what I was planning? No, it couldn't be. I need to distract him, to stop him from discovering my plan.

"So Mike, what are your plans for this weekend?" I asked, gazing a Mike and offering him a sweet smile. His eyes lit up with excitement at my question. I knew Edward could hear our conversation, so I was hoping jealousy would get his attention and bring him to me. It worked like a charm. I glanced over to where Alice and Edward were and he was already making his way towards me. I feigned interest to Mike's conversation and then Edward was by my side.

"What are you doing this weekend Bells?" Mike asked finally noticing Edward next to me.

"We are going on a short trip this weekend" Edward answered for me.

"We are?" I asked in surprise, looking for answers in Edwards gaze. "Where to?"

"It's a surprise Bella" Edward whispered but loudly enough for everyone including Mike to hear.

Now I am staring at Edward, mouth open, waiting for something more than "it's a surprise", but he smiles at me and pretends to pay attention to the conversation about everyone else's weekend plan.

After a moment I gathered my wits and whispered in his ear. "What gives? Where are we going? Did something happen?" Now I was concerned.

"Relax" Edward whispers back. "Everyone is getting prepared for the new born army, so this is the calm before the storm. I wanted to take advantage of the time we'll have together before then".

"So we're going away together, you and me?" I asked my voice couldn't hide the surprise and excitement I felt at that prospect.

"Yes, we're going away this weekend, just you and me".

"Where to?"

"Carlisle owns some property in the mountains, and there is a cabin. It's a little winter getaway, I think you'll like it. The view is amazing!"

A weekend alone with Edward, in a cabin in the woods. This idea is starting to sound better and better.

"I can't wait" I whisper back, my eyes now shine full of excitement. This would be the perfect place to accomplish my seduction. My head is full with different scenarios that we could explore this weekend. I feel giddy, too energetic and now I can't sit still through lunch at the different prospects.

Part 5: For the rest of the week I did not see Edward often, other than in school. The preparations for the upcoming fight were on everyone's minds. I, on the other hand, can only think about my time away with Edward. We will be alone, in a cabin, in the woods. It would be the perfect background for my seduction plan, but will I have the guts to go through with it?

The weekend finally came, not quickly enough if you ask me. Edward drove us to the cabin, borrowing one the Cullen family's SUV. The trip was short, only about an hour and a half or so. As we arrived and I finally saw the, for a lack of a better word, cabin my mouth dropped. It stood two stories tall, with large glass windows and a deck on the 2nd floor. Although the building was quite large to be called just a cabin, it fit in with its' surroundings. The wood and stone building blended right into the tree and mountain backdrop.

Edward helped bring our bags inside and then headed right over to the large fire place and started a fire. The large, first story room started warming right up. As he went around and started lighting candles and other lights around the cabin, I could see that it was furnished very comfortably. Two large sofas surrounded the fireplace; there was a table in between them full of what seemed to be old books and a chess set. I smiled thinking of Edward and possibly Carlisle or Jasper playing chess against the amazing view of the mountains.

Further back there was a spacious kitchen and dining area, with two doors on either side of the kitchen. I assumed they were bedrooms. To the right of the entrance there was a winding wooden staircase which led up to an exposed or open 2nd story, almost like an indoor balcony overlooking the living room.

Edward caught my eye and said "That's where we'll be staying".

He walked to me and held out his hand for mine. I placed my hand in his and he led me up the staircase to the 2nd floor. At the top of the stairs, there was a huge, I would guess king size bed which laid very low to the floor. On one side of the room there were two huge balcony doors leading to an outdoor deck and on the left of the room another smaller fireplace and an adjoining door which led to a small bathroom. Edward made quick work of lighting that as well, no doubt worrying about the lower temperatures of the mountains and my being cold.

"What do you think?" he asked glancing over his shoulder at me, seeming almost nervous.

"Are you kidding? This is amazing! I didn't know your family owned something like this" I answer, awed by my surroundings.

"I'll let you have a minute" Edward said and left to go down stairs.

I sorted out my belongings around the room and changed into some comfy sweats, a tank top, a hoodie and put on my most comfortable sneakers. I raced down the stairs, excited now to explore.

"What's the agenda for the rest of the day?" I asked. My plans were for the night, so I would do whatever Edward wanted during the daytime hours. I smiled in anticipation and Edward smiled back to me.

"I wanted to show you the mountains. This is one of my favorite places to be other than with you" and with that he grabbed me, threw me on his back and ran out the door. Edward looked back at me, smiled and said "Hold on tight spider monkey" and with that we were off, racing up the mountain, the cold mountain air cooling my face. It was hard to see where we were going at this speed with my human eyes, but I trusted he knew where we were going. After a few minutes of running we finally stopped and Edward lowered me to my feet. We were at the top of a mountain, a sea of green surrounding us. The view was breathtaking! The tree tops at higher altitude were white, covered in snow, and the color faded going down to a deep green as you looked downhill.

"I have never brought anyone here with me, not even my family. You are the first, only you" Edward said looking down at me, his eyes shining full of love.

"Thank you for sharing this with me. It's beautiful, there are no words to describe it" I said, not only referring to the view in front of me, but also of his gesture, of him sharing this place with me.

Edward lowered his lips onto mine and we shared a gentle kiss. He then turned me around, hugged me from the back as we stood there enjoying our embrace and the breathtaking view.

We eventually made our way down to the cabin, where I prepared something for myself to eat while Edward gathered wood for the fireplace. This was so nice, so domestic. I allowed my thoughts to wonder to what things will be like after I am turned. Will I be able to enjoy moments like this or will my thirst for blood be my only want. I shook my head trying to get those unpleasant thoughts out of my mind, and focused on this evening. What am I doing? How am I going to do this? I asked myself and no answer came. I realized I am a lot more nervous than I had expected about my seduction plan.

Part 6: Night came. The cabin was warm and now dimly lit by a few candles and the fireplace. After my meal, we snuggled on the sofa, watched the fireplace and told stories of our childhood. Throughout the whole time my mind was racing excited about what was to come. I yawned hinting to Edward that it's time for bed.

"You're tired".

I shook my head in response.

"Let's get you to bed". Edward rose, putting his hand out to help lift me from the sofa. I willingly took it and got up. I excused myself to go change for bed. I made my way to the upstairs bathroom and started rummaging through my back. First I brushed my teeth and my hair, and then glanced at myself in the mirror. My eyes were dancing, alive, full of excitement. This man was finally going to be mine. I have waited so long for this moment. What if he says no? I push the thought out of my mind; I don't even want to entertain the idea that he would reject me again. I know he has my best interest at heart but it still hurts when he pushes me away.

I look in my bag, pulling out different pieces of lingerie, not being able to decide what to wear. My hands finally rest upon a short black satin and lace number. Can't go wrong with black lingerie I tell myself. I quickly undress, dab a little perfume in all the right areas and start putting on the slinky outfit. I decided on black and satin lace panties, they feel good against my skin. I forego the bra and slip the nightie above my head. It slides down my body and my skin starts to goose bump at the feeling. My nipples harden with anticipation. I look at myself in the mirror one last time, willing myself to leave the safety of the bathroom.

As I enter the bedroom Edward is standing by the windows with his back turned, looking out at the mountains. He has also changed and now is wearing pajama pants that hang low on his hips and no shirt. My mouth dries at the sight of his chiseled backside.

I slowly make my way over to him and put my hand on his back. He turns to me and appears lost in thought. He looks at me and gradually registers what I am wearing. His eyes widen and a smile appears on his lips, a smile of appreciation. His gaze lowers from my eyes to my lips to my breasts, which harden as a result of his burning look. He continuous his sensual onslaught gazing down my length at me all the way to my painted toe nails. My body is alive with anticipation. He reaches out his hand and caresses my face and I rest my cheek in his hand and close my eyes. I take a deep steadying breath to calm my nerves and all I can smell is him, his unique scent, all man, beast, and steel. My insides are shaking and a nervous quiver begins in my abdomen, going lower all the way between my thighs. This is what he does to me. My need for this man is great, he makes me ache for things I never have before, and for things I don't understand. I lean into his embrace. Edward lifts my chin, looking into my eyes and lowers his lips onto mine.

"Bella" he exhales, "my Bella" and he kisses me, really kisses. My lips part in anticipation of his tongue. His mouth is on mine, our tongues caressing, deepening our kiss. A groan escapes his lips and this fuels my response. This is it! He wants me and I want him.

My hands reach up around his neck, pulling my body closer to his. My nipples harden even more at the contact with his cool hard chest and a moan escapes my lips. Edwards's hands enclose around my waist, caressing my back up and down. He lifts his hands to my hair, entangling his fingers in my locks and deepens the kiss more. His mouth leaves mine and starts trailing kisses down my jaw, to my neck, slowly nipping and licking along the way. His mouth feels so good against my skin, making me burn and cooling of at the same time, fire and ice.

Edwards's lips continue the slow torture down to my collarbone. He slips away the straps of my dress and it piles to the floor around my feet. The cool air assaults my naked body….

_So, should I keep going with this story? Please read and rate and give me your advice if I should keep going. Thanks for reading…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bella seduces Edward_

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer's Twilight - this is a work of fan fiction and my first attempt at all this so please be kind. R&R, thanks._

_As my first fan fiction I wanted to write a seduction scene which would come right after the part in the series where Bella wants to make love to Edward before she is turned and he says "No"_

_Thank you for any rates or review. They are really appreciated and are the reason I can keep going._

It's like fire and ice all at once. My body burning from his assault, his cool hands leaving ice trails wherever they touch, cooling my skin, and the whole process is repeated over and over again until my legs turn to jelly. Edwards lips seem to be everywhere all at once and heading toward one destination…south. He nudges me backwards towards the bed and I succeed in taking blind steps backwards, not seeing where I'm going, not caring where I land, just wanting to make sure the onslaught of pleasure keeps going.

The back of my knees hit something, the bed I think, and that's the last coherent thought I had. Edward pushes my shoulders gently backwards and I fall on the bed, immediately reaching for him. His body slowly covers mine as he continuous kissing my neck. His lips, 'oh those sinful lips' trail down my collarbone to my breasts. Edwards hand reaches one nipple and strokes it to its' peak, the mound turning hard, aching for his attention. His lips and tongue do the same to the other. Edwards nudges my legs apart with his knee and they open willingly, welcoming him into my precious core. Heat and ice make a combusting combination as his coolness and my fire meet head on. This sensual assault is making me crazy. My hands reach for Edward's head as he continuous his sensual exploration of my body, my fingers intertwined in his hair as his cool lips kiss and lick my stomach, my belly button, until he reaches the crest between my legs. I hold my breath as I am uncertain of what he will do next. The sensation that hits me next is indescribable. I gasp for air at the same time as my hips buck towards his cold lips, as he gently laps at my now soaking wet vagina. I am lost in this moment, lost in this sensation, at this pleasure that is unparalleled. Edward then adjusts the pressure of his lips and tongue on my clitoris and my whole body tenses. There is something coming, I don't know what but I can't seem to hold back any more. As I let go I am gripped by the strongest, most mind bending orgasm anyone can imagine. All my strength is gone and my body feels like it's floating on air.

As I come back to reality I notice Edward has left the nest between my legs and is now lying beside me, with a huge smile on his face. "Bella" he says staring directly at my eyes, "there is more than one way of making love to you, and ensuring that I won't hurt you, that I won't break you" . I flush at his comment, reliving the most pleasurable moment of my short human life….

_So, should I keep going with this story? Please read and rate and give me your advice if I should keep going. Thanks for reading…_


End file.
